


Hold On To That Feeling

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [3]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Jake Jensen - Freeform, Jake Jensen x oc, Petunias, Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, The Losers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Claire make a date to meet when hes back in town.  He forgets to tell her one tiny detail about the evening and she sees him in a whole new light.  A side she didn’t think she’d start to fall for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

J: _Whatcha wearing?_

Claire hurried to her cellphone as she ran a towel through her wet hair.  She looked down at the pink Petunias t-shirt she threw on after her shower and began to type with a grin.  Jensen had texted her a few nights after she found the note he left under his shirt when he left her.  They had texted during his off time and she looked forward to the nightly texts.  Sometimes they were just random conversation and other times the conversations turned into sexting and phone sex.  For being so awkward around women, Jensen sure had a filthy mouth and naughty imagination.

C: _Why?  Ya fappin’?_ Claire let out a snort of laughter as she texted and flopped down onto the bed waiting for the reply.

J: _Yes.  I’m horny as hell and need inspiration._

C: _Straight to the point.  ;)_

J: _So what are you wearing?_

C: _Housecoat and fuzzy slippers, my hair is in curlers._

J: _Mmm, sexy grandma._

C: _LOL!  Yikes!_

J: _Seriously though, whatcha have on._

C: _I’m wearing your Petunia’s shirt.  Just got out of the shower._

J: _Nice.  Naked and wet in my shirt.  Damn woman._

Claire grinned and pulled her legs up and as she leaned against the headboard.  She got comfortable as she pictured Jensen texting, his cock in his hand stroking himself slowly as they talked dirty to each other the rest of the night.

C: _What are YOU wearing?_

J: _Nothing but a smile._   She read it and immediately her thoughts went to Jensen’s muscled, toned body and she took a breath as her lower belly jolted in arousal.

C: _Aren’t you sharing a room with some of your team?_

J: _Nope, I’m just here practicing my helicopter dick move for when I see you next.  I’m very talented._

She rolled her eyes and let out a loud laugh.

C: _Don’t tease me._

J: _No really, it’s just hot here.  It’s humid at night and I’m sweaty again even after my shower._

Claire bit back a high moan as she pictured his body, hard with a light sheen of sweat as he laid back on his bed.

C: _I can imagine._

J: _That sounds gross I bet.  Sorry._

C: _Not gross at all.  Are you saying this on purpose?_

J: _Maybe.  ;)  Can’t wait to see you soon.  I miss you.  Talking to you.  I miss talking to you._

She smiled at his bashfulness and thought about her reply.  She was falling for him in a big way, and after the night before he had left, she was sure he’d be more relaxed around her.  When it came to feelings, he was kind of lost as to how to express them in words.

C: _Me too.  :)_

 

* * *

A few nights later she stood on the doorstep of Jensen’s small condo, fixing her hair and adjusting her shirt.  She hadn’t seen him since their night before he left the country, and was a little nervous about their reunion.

She heard a male voice laughing and shout something and then some cheering.  The door opened slowly and his head peeked out with a huge grin.

“Hey you’re here!”  He yanked open the door happily and he reached out and pulled her to him in a one armed bear hug, carrying her through the doorway.  She heard laughing in her ear and looked to see two girls hanging on his other arm as he lifted them off of the ground.

“Ok girls, give me a minute and then we’ll get out the games.”

He leaned down to kiss Claire’s cheek and a chorus of small cheers rose behind them.

She turned suddenly and she saw five little girls staring up at her with large grins.

“Who’s that?”  One girl asked.

“Is she your girlfriend?”  Another asked in a singsong voice.

Jake wrapped an arm around Claire’s waste and grinned, “This, ladies, is my very good friend Claire.  Claire, this is my niece, Hannah, and some of her soccer friends.”

Claire’s eyes widened and she smiled, giving a small wave, “Petunias, right?”

“Yeahhhhh!  They cheered and ran off to various parts of the living room together, laughing and shouting.

She looked over at Jake with a confused look and he pulled her toward the door.  He leaned closer to her, talking quietly.

“I’m really sorry about this.  My sister had to work and she didn’t mention that Hannah had a sleepover planned until this afternoon.  I’ve been so busy I didn’t get a chance to tell you.”

He pushed his glasses up his nose and his face grew serious, almost a little sad.  “If you want to get out of here, I totally understand.  It’d be awesome if you stayed though.  I uh, really missed you.”  He gave a small pout and looked at her batting his lashes.  His pout grew into a goofy grin as she smiled at him, shaking her head.

“Bull, you can’t handle these girls and you need help.”

Jake let out a relieved sigh and turned around, his hands on his hips, looking at the girls, “Is it that obvious?  I’m losing my mind.  They’re so loud, adorable but loud.  What is a french braid?  The tiny one over there keeps asking for one and I don’t know what that is.”

Claire laughed and ran her hand along his chest, “Jake, it’ll be fine.  We’ll have fun.”

Jensen turned back to her and grinned, “Really?  I had other things planned, dinner and a movie and...”  He looked down at his pants and back up to her and then looked embarrassed like he chose the wrong words.  She patted his chest and kissed his cheek.

“It’s fine, stop worrying.  You owe me though.”  She teased.

“Oh I know I do.”  He said raising an eyebrow as he pulled her along behind him into the kitchen and held her cheek, his lips moving against hers with urgency.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

“If I help you out, I’ll need you to go to the store and grab some things though, proper sleepover junk food.”  She said looking around his bare kitchen.

“I didn’t get to go shopping for everything.”  He said sheepishly.

 “I’ll make you a list.”

“Oh my God, you’re the best!”  He leaned in for another kiss and she closed her eyes, running her hands down his broad chest.  She backed up quickly and as they heard the girls calling for him.

“Uncle Jake!  We’re hungry!”  Hannah’s small voice called from the other room.

“Coming ladies!”


	2. Chapter 2

When Jensen got back from the store with the snacks and a pizza, he did a double take at the sight that met him and his heart skipped a beat.  Claire was sitting in the middle of a line of girls as they all did each other’s hair.  She was giving directions on how to braid hair and they were sitting with thoughtful faces as they worked.

“Claire, you’re hair looks like Elsa’s only it’s not white like hers.“  Hannah said finishing Claire’s hairstyle.  She looked up, saw Jensen watching and beamed. “Doesn’t Claire looked beautiful, Uncle Jake?”

“Yeah.  Yeah she does, Hannah.”  He said thoughtfully, staring at her for a moment before he went to the kitchen with the groceries.  Claire looked up after him and felt her stomach do a flip before going back to her hairstyling.

“Uncle Jake, Claire said she’d come to one of our games!”

“Is that right?  I’ll save a seat for her.”

“Maybe she’ll yell at the referee with you!”  Hannah and the girls laughed and Claire shook her head, giving Jake a look as he peeked around the corner.

“Now Hannah, what do we say about that referee.”

“She’s a handsome woman!”  The girls all shouted in unison.

Claire let out a belly laugh and looked at Jake.  He was smiling but grinned proudly when he saw Claire’s face.

“Don’t tell your mom I said that.”  He said chuckling as he ducked back into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

The party went well for a few hours until some of the girls got in an argument and stormed off to sulk in various corners of the room.  Jake looked around scared and concerned before hurrying to the kitchen to find Claire.

“Something’s wrong.  They’ve turned on each other.”

“They what?”

“They aren’t talking and they’re pissed at each other.”

Claire laughed and finished heating chocolate sauce.

“Why are you so calm?  They’re gonna rip each other’s throats out.  Shit, this is bad, I knew I’d fuck up the night somehow.”

Claire looked at him calmly as she grabbed the chocolate and then handed him a tub of ice cream.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.  Hold this and follow me.”  He followed her to the table and she walked into the room.

“Who wants to make ice cream sundaes?”

A loud cheer erupted from the living room as five girls came barreling into the room taking seats and talking about what kind of toppings they would put on their sundaes.

Jensen stared at them amazed as the girls slowly talked to each other again as they laughed and joked.

“What the fuck just happened?”  He murmured, astonished.

“Ooooooh you said a curse!”  One girl scolded.  “My mom says that when she goes on our computer after my dad.

Jensen and Claire looked at each other and bit their lips to avoid laughing.

“You just witnessed a girl sleepover fight.  You can solve them with food a lot of the time.”  Claire said taking a bite of her sundae.

Jensen moved up behind Claire and rubbed her ass, his voice low in her ear so only she could hear.

“Remind me to bring some of that chocolate upstairs with us later.”

Claire almost choked on her cherry and looked back at him as he swatted her bum and went to the kitchen whistling innocently.

 

* * *

 

 After they finished their sundaes, the girls were back in the living room singing with a sing-a-long movie as Claire and Jensen were cleaning up the kitchen for the night.

“You’re awesome for helping me out.”  He said as he finished putting away a dish, “I’m glad you could stay.”  He became quiet and went back to his work and then looked over at her.

“You should stay over for the sleepover too.”  He said giving her a lopsided smile.

Claire looked over at him and the sweet look on his face made her melt.  He walked up behind her and moved her hair off of her neck before kissing it softly.  He wrapped an arm around her waist.  She bent her neck a little and let out a short breath.

“Seriously.  Stay over tonight.”  He breathed in her ear.

She felt a sudden gush of wetness in her panties and her entire body went off like a firework at his suggestion.  She turned her head a little to look at him and his lips covered hers urgently.

A voice from the other room startled them and they jumped apart quickly.

“Uncle Jake, come on, you promised to sing with us!” 

Jensen gave her an apologetic look and she Claire smiled back understanding.

“I’ll finish up in here.  Go on, I want to hear you sing.  I’ll be right out.”

Jensen grinned excitedly and bounded into the living room.

One song and then its movie time, girls!”  He was met with cheers and Claire hurried out to catch the show.


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay girls.  This is the hardest choice you’ll ever have to make in your life.  Are you ready?”  Jensen stood in front of the couch, a serious expression on his face.  He adjusted his glasses and looked over at Claire for a second, and back to the girls, holding back a mischievous smile.

“Come on, Uncle Jake, we want to see the movie!”

“This isn’t to be taken lightly.”  He warned, “These movies will change you for life!  They have action, drama, comedy, love stories.”

The room erupted in gags and shouts at the last words.

“Jake, it’s getting late.”  Claire said noticing some yawns from the girls.

“Okay okay.” He held up two DVD cases.  “Beauty and the Beast, or Star Wars?”

“Beauty and the Beast!”  The room erupted in shouts of happiness as some girls starting singing various songs from the movie.

“Okay, well then get ready for the love story of an extremely hairy man with behavior issues and a hot, I mean, nice librarian as they live in a castle with talking—“

“Jake!  The movie!”  Claire shouted with a laugh, throwing popcorn at him.”

“Yeah Uncle Jake.”

He gave a sheepish look to the girls and then to Claire.  “Women…”  He teased, starting the movie.

“I want to sit next to Claire!”

“Not me, I’m sitting with Uncle Jake.”

There was a scramble on the couch as to who sat where and when everyone was ready, Jake pressed play on the remote.  He looked over at Claire catching her attention and mouthed something to her.  She frowned slightly, trying to figure out his words and he shook his head, getting out his phone.  He pushed some buttons and her cell went off in her pocket.  She dug it out and read.

J: _I had planned on sitting next to you.  I got dog-piled by children._

She smiled and typed back.

C: _Me too.  I’ll see you later tonight._

She looked up at him and he was grinning with a slight blush.

He was so goofy and great with the kids.  Claire remembered a while ago when he was staying with her at her house, protecting her.  When someone had tried to grab her in the park, he was there in a heartbeat, his expression a combination of fury and protection.  He had almost killed him by the beating alone.  She knew he was trained for the army and special ops, but she wasn’t prepared for how good he was with kids.  He was fun and casual and seemed right at home with the group, like they were his own.  She had a fleeting thought in her head of him with babies and she felt herself turn red and she shook it off.

J: _I see you blushing.  Thinking dirty thoughts of me?_

She grinned and licked her lips, typing.

C: _You have cooties. All boys do, Meghan said so at dinner.  ;)_

“Claire this is my favorite part!  Look, Gaston shows his gross chest hair!”  A girl named Emily said grabbing her arm and laughing.

Jake laughed and typed.

J: _Think my chest hair is gross?_

C: _No, it’s a turn-on honestly._

J: _If you had chest hair, I can’t say I’d feel the same._

C: _I can assure you, I have no chest hair.  What I do have elsewhere is waxed and trimmed though.  ;)_

“Shi--!”  Jensen yelped softly, stopping his curse and almost dropping his phone.  He looked over at Claire and she pretended not to look at him as she glanced at him from peripheral vision, giving a sly look.

J: _Fuck, Claire._

Claire snorted back a laugh and looked over to see Jensen fighting his laugh, his face turning red.

“You guys, stop laughing.  This is a good part.”  One of the girls scolded.

Claire felt movement on her shoulder and looked to see what was causing it.  Jake was running his hand along her shoulder.  She moved her hand up to his and held it for the rest of the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

“So ya gonna stay over?”  Jake pulled Claire to him after she grabbed some blankets from the closet.  His focus moved from her eyes to her lips as he bent slowly, his mouth meeting hers.

Claire closed her eyes and let the kiss wash over her and heard giggling and laughing from the other room.  She moaned and pulled back, letting go of him.

“Jake.”  She closed the bedroom door and went back to him.

“Uh oh.”  He looked at her and let out a sigh.  He ran his hand up the back of his head and gave her a regretful smile.

“What?  No.  No!  I was just going to say that I don’t think we should do anything tonight with the girls over.  I think I should stay out there with them.”

His eyes lit up and he smiled.

“Oh!  Oh shit, ok.  I didn’t even think about that.”  He looked down at the blankets with relief and then back to her.

Claire moved over quickly and pulled him closer by his shirt.

“When the girls go home, I am all yours.”  She looked up at him and his eyes grew dark with desire.

She picked up the blankets and opened the door, “You owe me remember?”  She said looking back as she left the room.

She headed back to the living room, “Okay girls, I found extra blankets.”

She passed them around and helped the girls get ready for bed.  Hannah looked up at her with a smile.

“Claire, is Uncle Jake you’re boyfriend?”

“Um, well.  He’s my friend, yes.”

“But is he your boyfriend?  I saw you guys hold hands.”

“Well we did, yes, but he’s my friend.”

“You laughed at his jokes.  That means you are going out.”  Another girl said seriously, the other girls nodding.

“It does?  When I was in school boys would tease girls to show they like… wait a minute, we shouldn’t be talking about this stuff.”

“Yes we should!  He really likes you.”  Hannah said grabbing her stuffed animal.  “He told us not to play with his toys and only you could.  He never lets anyone play with his toys.”

“They aren’t toys, they’re collector’s item action figures.  It’s time for bed girls.”  Jensen said casually from the doorway.  Claire looked up and he was leaning on the door jam, his arms crossed.

“Uncle Jake, tell Claire you like her.”  His niece said, yawning.

“I will tomorrow.  Get some sleep, girls.”  He smiled at Claire and she smiled back before getting comfortable on the couch.

After the girls had passed out, Claire was looking through her emails and a notification popped up.

J: _Sorry about Hannah, she says what she thinks._

C: _She’s cute, it’s okay._

J: _Thanks for coming over tonight.  I really needed help._

C: _No problem._

J: _Come in and watch a movie with me?_

C: _Jake._

J: _Nothing will happen, just some boob stuff maybe.  I like your boobs._

Claire laughed and calmed down when some of the girls stirred.

J: _I heard that laugh.  Come on, I’ll be good._

C: _you won’t, and we can’t._

J: _Ok, fine.  Can I at least think dirty thoughts about you as I go to sleep._

C: _Possibly._

J: _Too late, doin it anyway.  I might even think about your great ass too._

C: _Goodnight Jake._

J: _Hey wait._

C: _What?_

J: _Since we’re at a sleepover let’s stay in the moment:  I like you do you like me?_

Claire smiled as she read.  She was thinking of what to say back when the phone buzzed again.

J: _I’m serious._

C: _I do. I like you a lot, Jake._

She felt nervous typing it like he would laugh or say he was just kidding.  She waited for his response and when she got none, she rolled over confused.  She closed her eyes and listened to the girls breathing and the outside cars passing by.  Maybe he had just passed out talking to her.  It wouldn’t have been the first time that happened.

She jumped as she felt his warm fingers brush her cheek gently and she looked up.  His mouth was on hers in a heartbeat, his lips soft, moist, and full.  He stood back and smiled down at her.

“Good to know.”  He whispered before he padded back to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains writing of an NSFW/ NC17 graphic adult nature.

Later the next morning when the sleepover had ended, they saw all of the kids off to their parents and then Jake introduced Claire to his sister.  The women chatted for a bit and when his sister caught Jake's impatient expression, she made up a quick excuse to leave.

“Bye Uncle Jake, thanks for my cool party!”  Hannah ran up and almost knocked him over in a hug.

“You’re welcome kiddo.  Be good for your mom, okay.”

“Okay.”  She lowered her voice as she gave pulled him down to her level.  She whispered to Jake.  “Tell Claire you like her!”

“Will do, Cupid.  See you at your next game.”

Hannah scrambled into the car and her mom looked out of the car window.

“Sorry for the change of plans.”  She looked toward the house and winked, “Be a good boy, Jake.”

“Get out of here, punk.”  He laughed shutting the door behind him.

He entered the house and didn’t see Claire in the living room.  He peeped in the kitchen and then ran upstairs.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her in his petunias t-shirt waiting for him on the bed.

“I told you, I’d be all yours today.”  She said, patting the mattress.

He bounded over and hopped on next to her.

“Take it off.”  He gestured.

“I’m naked under it.”

“Shit, you’re killing me.”  He pushed her back on the bed and leaned over her, running his hand up the shirt along her skin.

“You had me hard all night, I barely got any sleep.”  He said, before taking off his glasses and putting them on the table.

“Pure torture.”  She agreed with a laugh as he kissed her, grabbing her breast, “Would you rather take a nap?”

“Hell no.  I make good on my debts.  Come here.”  He pushed her shirt up farther and took her nipple in his mouth, closing his eyes and letting out a moan of satisfaction.  Claire laid back and held his head with one hand as she pulled the shirt up, giving access to her other breast.  His beard brushed against her soft flesh and she groaned as his mouth and hand ravaged her.

He looked up at her suddenly and grinned, “Ready to see my helicopter move?”

“Shut up.”  She said laughing as he crawled up farther and met her in a breathtaking kiss.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders as he leaned up on his hands.  His face grew serious as he lowered himself, his face inches from hers.

“I missed you.”  He ran his lips along hers as he closed his eyes.  He started to say something and she lifted her leg around his hip.

“I did too.”  She ran her hands under his shirt and up his chest, before running them down his sides.

His gaze burned through her, his mouth open as his breathing became heavy, staring at her lips.

 She pushed him up a little and began lifting his shirt.  He followed suit and tugged it off in one swoop before undoing his belt and pants.  He lifted his hips and wiggled off his pants quickly before settling next to her and resting on his side, his elbow bracing him.

She pulled her own shirt over her head and laid back again.  Jensen ran his hands over her his fingers fluttering gently along her skin.  He traced her taut nipple and then moved his fingertip down her side to her hip, running along the curve.

“What are you doing?”  Claire asked with interest, her eyes half closed as she relaxed into his touch.

“Looking at you.  I’ve never seen you naked before.”  It was true, the last time they slept together, they were eager and the lights were out and they didn’t bother taking everything off.

He ran his hand along her thigh and back up her belly, pushing her on her back gently before kissing her navel and moving his lips up her sternum to between her breasts.

Claire closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation and felt a hand slide down her belly to her mound.

“Wait.”

Jensen looked up at her, his eyebrows raised.

“My turn.”  She sat up and pushed him back and he made himself comfortable on her.

“Easy there Miss, I’m self-conscious about my body.”  He had a nervous grin and she looked at him for a minute.  She thought he was teasing at first but he seemed genuine and she sat up quickly.

“Do you really not know what you do to women?”  She said looking down at him.

“Yeah, I scare them off.”  He gave a shrug, with a small smile.  “I’m the class clown, I know.”

“No you’re funny, and caring, and very, very attractive.”  She emphasized each description with a kiss along his chest.  He closed his eyes for a moment and his mouth opened taking a breath.  “Do you have any idea what you were doing to me last night.  What you’re doing now? 

He licked his lips and opened his eyes again.

Claire ran her hand along his pectorals and down the center of his abdomen stopping at his navel to run her finger around it lazily.  He jumped and wiggled, his belly tightening as he let out a little laugh.

“I’ll have to remember this spot.”  She said.

She moved down lower tracing the V near his groin and then a vein that stood out from his flat, tight lower belly muscles to his patch of blonde hair.  She was met with his cock, which had stood at full erection waiting for her.

He swallowed and breathed heavily as he sat up a little to look down at her.  “He really likes you I think.”

“Shh.”  She moved down lower, as she reached for his cock and took hold of it, running her fist up midshaft to the head.  He let out an explosive breath and laid back.  Claire looked up at him as she ran her lips along the underside in soft kisses, finally sliding the head inside her warm wet mouth.

“Fuuuck.”  He muttered as he jerked his hips, relaxing on the bed again.  “Definitely better than phone sex.”  He said appreciatively.

She hummed her agreement and he shuddered.  She took more of him in her mouth and pulled free slowly before sliding him back in deeper.  One of her hands traveled back up his abs as she held his cock, sliding her fist along close to her mouth as she made long slow licks and pulls.  He was getting thicker and harder as she worked him and had to accommodate her mouth to fit him comfortably.

Claire let go and sat up a little, running her hand along him as she watched his face.  His eyes were closed, his lids fluttering as she slid her fist to his dark pink crown and ran her thumb around spreading his arousal before running her tongue along lapping it up with the flat of her tongue.  He licked his lips to moisten them before letting out little whines and moans.  She moved up next to him and leaned down to kiss him.

“C’mere.”  He groaned low in his throat as he pulled her hand free and turned them both so she was under him again.  She felt his dick bobbing along her thigh and moved her hand down to take hold of it again.  He stopped her and held her hand, bringing it up near the pillow.  She moved her other hand down to grab him and his hips jerked forcefully as his cock twitched in her hands.

“Just to let you know, if I come now, I can be ready to go again just like that.”

“No more jokes, Just fuck me, Jake.”

He looked at her like she had just said the filthiest words and he was on top of her in seconds.  He wrapped an arm around her neck and kissed her passionately, his goatee rubbing her soft skin.  She lifted a knee up and ground her hips against him, his cock between them rubbing her clit roughly.

She slid her hands to his biceps and he backed up, leaning up as he took hold of his impressively thick cock and rubbed the rosy tip along her wet sex, watching as he moved.

He bit his lips and looked up at her, watching her face as she screwed her eyes shut in pleasure and ran her legs along his thighs as he teased her.

“I’ll bet you can come just from this.”  He said as he slid just the head into her and back out before running it up to her engorged clit.  She ran her hands along the mattress and gripped the sheets as she whimpered, looking up at him.

“Look how wet you are.”  He breathed, sliding himself along her waiting pussy watching her writhe under him as she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

“No, let it out.  I want to hear you come.”  She looked directly at him and reached for him.

“Kiss me.”  She panted, pleading as he quickly leaned to her, his mouth on hers roughly.  He moved his mouth down her neck as he kept teasing her.

“Jake!”  She cried, gripping the sheets, her knuckles whitening.

“That’s it, come for me.”  He urged as he licked his thumb and circled her clit with it as he slid just the crown of his dick in her opening and pulling out hitting sensitive nerves.

“Jake!”  Her other hand held onto her pillow as she bucked her hips at him, begging him to move faster.

“Do it Claire, come for me.”  He watched her, his eyes heavy lidded with arousal as she moved against him.

His thumb circled her clit faster, as he pulled his cock free and slid I along her opening.  She arched her back and let out a harsh cry as she came, her body shaking as she called his name before she collapsed back to the bed, breathing heavy.

“Oh my God, Claire.”  Jensen pushed into her quickly and felt her throbbing around him as he kissed her.  “That was insane.”

She gave a relaxed smile as she collected herself and reached up for him.  He leaned down covering her with his body as he framed her head with his arms.

He began to move faster, pushing in short firm strokes as he buried his face next to her head on the pillow.  Claire felt him stretching her and she pulled her legs up a little to cradle him between her thighs, causing him move deeper.

“Jake, come for me.”  She uttered, feeling him stiffen above her.  She tightened her pussy around him and he let out a low cry.

“Don’t stop fucking me.  That’s so good, fuck me harder.”  She held on tight to him as he rode her, his breath coming in hard pants as he rocked along her body feeling his peak rising.

“Fuck!  Claire!”  He shouted through gritted teeth as she felt him tip over the edge and he tensed suddenly, every muscle tough and firm in her touch as he poured himself into her.  She let out a sympathetic moan with him and held him.

I can’t move.”  He said finally with an exhausted laugh, “I honestly can’t move.  You drained me.”

He moved off of her and rolled over with a groan as he kissed her cheek.

“You are the absolute best sex I’ve ever had.  I’m serious.  You are just.  Fuck!”

Claire laughed and looked over to see him staring at her.  Something soft in his eyes made her weak.  He was quiet for a minute and Claire could see him thinking and she grabbed his hand.

“Hey uh, so I don’t do that whole fuck buddy thing.”  He turned a light shade of pink in his cheeks and he looked up at the ceiling before looking back at her.

“No?”

“Nope.  Maybe we could say we’re together and do more of this?”

“As in _together_ together?

“Well yeah.”  He looked at her and she wanted to dissolve into the sheets from his large expressive eyes and full lips smiling at her.

“For a Special Forces trained army man, you are such a softy.”

“Thanks?”

“It’s definitely a compliment.”  She grinned at him as he leaped on her again, kissing her.

“Well let me just bring my soft self back over here then.”  He looked up with a slight frown like he made a verbal faux pas.  “Well that didn’t come out right.”  He gave her a goofy smile as she kissed him back, running her fingers along his arms, pulling him down.

“I think I can help you with that.”  She said, her voice seductive as they kissed again.


End file.
